Ratchet
Summary Ratchet is the main protagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series, being one of the titular heroes and a main playable character in the series. Last remaining lombax in the universe, he is a skilled mechanic and intergalactic hero who wields a variety of extremely powerful weapons. Son of Kaden, Ratchet was born on planet Fastoon, in the Polaris Galaxy, but came to grew up as an orphaned mechanic on Veldin, in the Solana Galaxy. His life was changed once he met Clank, a small robot who crash-landed on Veldin, and who would become his lifelong companion and best friend. Often working alongside Captain Qwark, the two shared many adventures, in which they defeated galactic criminals and supervillains, the most notable of which being Dr. Nefarious. During this time, Ratchet has worked with Megacorp as a commando, the Galactic Rangers as a sergeant, Q-Force as a leading member, and the Polaris Defense Force. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to High 8-C with his weakest weapons, Low 7-B with some of his stronger weapons, Unknown with his strongest weapons Name: Ratchet Origin: Ratchet & Clank Gender: Male Age: Mid-twenties Classification: Lombax, Intergalactic Superhero Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (Of spaceships), Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts on the Ghost Station), Resistance to Transmutation (Was unaffected by Nefarious's Biobliterator that turns all organics in Metropolis into robots), Mind Control (Resisted mind control from the Biobliterator) and Sleep Manipulation (Can inhale enormous amounts of Lombax Snooze Mist and still remain awake) |-|With Equipment= Flight (Via Levitator/Jetpack), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) and Underwater Breathing (Type 3; Can breathe in space or underwater indefinitely via O2 Mask), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Via Cryoshot/Freeze Omega Mod/Zero-Kelvin Diode Nanoswarmers), Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Transmutation (Has 8 different guns that transforms enemies into animals, or even snowmen. The bigger the enemy, the longer it takes), Forcefield Creation (Has numerous barriers such as the Tesla Shield, which allows Ratchet to stop all attacks from hurting him for a brief time), Healing and Regeneration (Low; Can restore damage he has taken by collecting Nanotech), Life Manipulation (Healing Mod can steal vitality from enemies and give it to Ratchet), Decoy Creation (Can deploy a dummy of himself to distract enemies), Sound Manipulation (Taunter sends out a very irritating sound that attracts any enemy), Disguise Generation (Can use Hologuise to become an exact copy of a robot in the eyes of everyone else), Hacking (Via Hacker/Infiltrator/Trespasser and other devices), Summoning (Can call upon a horde of Nano-Swarmers or Netherbeasts to assist him), Energy Absorption (Many armor sets like the Mega-Bomb armor can absorb enemy damage and turn it into an extremely powerful attack), Interdimensional Travel (Aphelion comes with a Grav-o-metric Warp Drive to travel between galaxies in an instant. Dimensionator allows Ratchet to travel between dimensions), Mind Control (Hypno-matic can take control of certain robots in order to reach places Ratchet otherwise couldn't. Can also do this to normal enemies with the Vox Industries Brainwash mod), Minor Gravity Manipulation/Surface Scaling (Via Gravity Boots), Temporary Invulnerability (Can become completely invincible for a short time by breaking open an Inferno Crate), Statistics Amplification and Damage Reduction (Infernox Crates also boost the OmniWrench's power of Ratchet's wrench. Can augment his defense up to 96% damage reduction via Chameleon and Stalker Armor sets), Fear Manipulation (Nightmare Box deploys an image so horrifying, it makes enemies either run in fear or focus on destroying it immediately), Phasing (Stalker armor and Defragmenter allows Ratchet to fire projectiles or attack with strikes that pass through enemies), Size Manipulation (Shrink Ray either makes enemies incredibly tiny, make Ratchet a towering giant or shrink himself), Weather Manipulation (Thundersmack summons storm clouds to zap enemies with lightning), Time Manipulation (Zoni Gun allows Ratchet to slow time to a crawl), Infection (Upon hitting an enemy, Infecto Bomb infects their mind and forces them to turn on their allies, before eventually dying to the infection itself), Crystal Manipulation (Crystallix armor generates a mass of crystals upon performing a Hyper Strike with OmniWrench to damage foes), Sludge Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Sludge Mk. 9 armor coats any projectiles in corrosive sludge to slow down the attack's speed), Attack Reflection (Refractor can reflect all laser-based attacks back to an enemy), Explosion Manipulation (Several of Ratchet's weapons can turn enemies into walking bombs which explode on-contact with another enemy. Some of the enemies he transmutes and his Mega-Bomb armor can spread explosions around the area), Invisibility (Chameleon Armor allows Ratchet to almost become invisible while moving), Poison Manipulation (Acid Mod/Sludge Mk. 9 armor/Nano-swarmers are capable of inflicting enemies with poison), Shockwave Manipulation (Box Breaker allows Ratchet to unleash a powerful shockwave that destroys all nearby breakable objects), Teleportation (Via Warp Pad), Matter/Antimatter Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Durability Negation (OmniWrench can phase through an enemy and infect them with poison and fire to destroy them from the inside via Stalker armor), BFR (Rift Ripper and Suck Cannon can remove enemies either by warping them to another dimension or sucking them into a storage unit) Attack Potency: Building level to Large Building level with his weakest weapons, Small City level with some of his stronger weapons (Can carry weapons capable of delivering a megaton payload in a single missile), Unknown with his strongest weapons (The RYNO V was deemed capable of wiping out all life and being one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, even being banned on a universal scale. Later models of the RYNO and certain other weapons are even more powerful. Considering other weapons in the verse can destroy planets, this means the RYNO weapons are likely worthy of their infamy). Can bypass durability with certain weaponry like ones that morph a target's molecular structure or shoot antimatter. Can BFR foes with a miniature black hole gun that sends you to other universes. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Could perceive and react to meteors that catch fire thrown at him and space pods that can go to space extremely quickly), possibly Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Held back a War Grok with his OmniWrench) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Very high (Able to win against 100 waves of enemies in a combat arena) Range: Extended melee range with his OmniWrench. Several dozens of meters with certain weapons Standard Equipment: Lists of weapons, devices, gadgets, armors and items Intelligence: Genius (Was capable of fixing and creating numerous starships, warp drives, and other inventions. Knew Qwark was not to be trusted from the very start of his adventures. Became one of the foremost tactical generals of the Q-Force and led them to victory against Nefarious and the Tyhrranoids. Has a lot of experience due to his galactic adventures) Weaknesses: Nothing notable, but is rather reliant on his arsenal Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clank's Packs:' Being modified several times over the years, Clank has donned a Heli-Pack, Thruster Pack, and even a Hydro-Pack for underwater, allowing for easy traversing across multiple terrains. *'Hacking Devices:' Over the years Ratchet has gathered a few hacking devices for taking down advanced locks in any form, such as the Trespasser and the Infiltrator as if their names weren’t clear enough. *'Levitator:' An attachable mod for Clank, this superpowered rocket allowed for extended hovering and gliding. This allowed the duo to reach far away goals, so long as their fuel didn’t run out. *'Hydrodisplacer:' A fairly unique gadget, this tool could drain entire pools of water to fill out large spaces. *'Thermanator:' This device froze entire pools of water or similar liquid to solid ice, while also capable of melting these same pools in mere seconds. *'Electrolyzer:' Fairly simple, this device repaired circuits so long as Ratchet controlled it perfectly. *'Swingshot:' Connecting steel tether to devices to swing across large chasms. *'Dynamo:' Activated special machinery and devices to conjure holographic platforms. *'Hypershot:' Combining the abilities of both his Swingshot and Dynamo, this device conjured holographic platforms by activating special devices while also capable of tethering to said devices. *'Warp Pad:' Ratchet sets down a warp pad so he can teleport to it later, but the range is limited. *'Refractor:' Surrounding Ratchet in laser energy, it absorbed the energy of lasers. This allowed for Ratchet to redirect the beams and create unique pathways as he needed. *'O2 Mask:' Allows for breathing both underwater and in the depths of space. *'Tractor Beam:' Connecting to special objects and robots, this device could move incredibly large objects with ease, but only using designated symbols. *'Sprout-O-Matic:' Planted in soil, this large plant could grow large bombs, throw enemies, or create platforms for Ratchet. *'Holo-guise:' Quite a handy gadget, this item transformed Ratchet into whatever he needed to infiltrate and fool his enemies, though it dissipated through either attacking or damage. *'Momentum Glider:' This high-flying device utilized momentum to glide long distances. While quick, these wings were not very maneuverable and easily crashed. *'Box Breaker:' Attached to his OmniWrench, this rare device sends out a shockwave that instantly destroys all destructible items and magnetized their bolts for Ratchet’s taking. *'Gelanator:' One of his strangest tools, Ratchet’s Gelanator create gel cubes that combined together to grow in size, creating unique platforms. Unfortunately, they did not float in water, only special gel rivers. *'Shrink Ray:' Grew objects to preposterous sizes and shrunk Ratchet small enough to fit in Clank’s hand. *'Quake Hammer:' Giant hammer that smashes through weak floors and breaks rocks like paper. *'Grind Boots:' These rad boots allow for grinding on steel pipes, rails, ledges, or anything of the like. *'Gravity Boots:' These special boots magnetize Ratchet to metallic surfaces to scale certain rooms or challenges. With upgrades, the boots now allow Ratchet to jump and attack without losing connection. *'Charge Boots:' Now these have some kick. With full rocket power, these boots can rocket across landscapes in seconds. Of course with the high-speed, turning becomes problematic. Furthermore, it becomes harder to jet when hills or sudden dips challenge it. Stopping also requires a short skid. *'Infernox Armor:' Considered to be the strongest armor in any galaxy, this impressive suit repels up to 80% of incoming damage, covering Ratchet head to toe in flame powered armor. Now, there is sure to be dissent here as his previous Carbonox repels 90%, which is better right? Well, since the Infernox armor directly pulls from Carbonox design and adds to it, the stats might not be comparable. It’s more probable that the enemies faced in Up Your Arsenal were stronger than the ones in Going Commando, which would explain the improvement in armor despite the percentage claim. Some armors claim 96% blockage, such as the Chameleon and Stalker armor sets, but those enemies can also be considered weaker. Furthermore, no other armor directly connects to Ratchet’s only invincible mode: *'Infernox Crates:' When smashed with a wrench, this crate lets Ratchet dons the Infernox Armor and become temporarily invincible and overpowered. He wields dual Infernox Wrenches which can slay an enemy in a single hit but is unable to wield guns. Furthermore, the time limit is rather short. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mechanics Category:Aliens Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Gun Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Armored Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mascots Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Pilots Category:Insomniac Games Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hackers Category:Geniuses Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Blade Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Armor Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gladiators